galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BOOK III: Chapter 16
smoldering smoking hole in the foliage of 5 meters diameter. Har-Hi was following me and cursed.” I hate clean water, but this is worse!” “You hate water?” “I am a terrible swimmer and every time we had to swim in basic training I was horrified.” “Happens to me in deep space. The time we went to that sphere I almost lost it.” “Well you went anyway!” “And so are you right now!” We reached the shore. The ground was gooey and wet and the dirt stuck to the boots, but it got better the further we got away from the bog pond. Everywhere we went where dead or paralyzed animals and insects. The Paralysator ray at this intensity stopped all neural activity and in smaller life forms it fried the neuro path ways for good and killed. We found a piece of scaled tail at the edge of the blast area.” I think you got it. That is all that’s left of it.” I was almost read to turn around when I saw something a little deeper in the jungle. It was another one of these snakes like beings. It was about Man sized and looked very alien. Har-Hi pulled his scanner out of a belt container.” I still read life signs. It is not dead.” In my Com unit I said.” Wetmouth , how is Elfi?” “She is fine and can not detect any hostile or other wise influence.” “Do we have something we can contain an alien and very likely hostile and dangerous life form? ”Yes all you want. The lab is stocked with xeno bio specimen containers of almost every size. They are equipped with stasis fields.” “Please come out here where we are and have a robot bring one of those containers large enough for a being about 2 meters long and perhaps half a meter thick at the widest.” --“”— The rest of the local night passed without any incident. Wetmouth was in the Lab with the snake being and ran tests on it. Elfi claimed she could not detect any influence all night. After a few hours rest and breakfast, I went outside and checked on the robots progress who had resumed their building task. The water was now only ankle deep and a circular wall of 2 meters height was built out of interlocking duro-crete blocks. The robots where carrying big blocks of stone to the recycler when I realized what they where carrying and made them stop. The excavated mud and the now low water level revealed the ruins of a temple or building. It was nothing natural but had to be made by an intelligent species. I called Wetmouth out. She looked at it and got excited.” This planet must have had or have an intelligent species!” “Those snake beings?” She shook her head.” No. I am not sure what they are, they have the higher brain functions of a sentient being but their DNA does not match native life forms at all. Their DNA seems constructed not developed naturally.” “Well whoever built that temple might have made those snakes.” I suggested. She climbed over the railing and went to examine the exposed ruins and I followed. She sighed.” The robots have already carried away most of it. There is not much left, but luckily it seems most of the ruins are outside the circle still under water. I pointed at an exposed stone block.” Is that some sort of writing?” She knelt into the muck and wiped the surface clean.” Yes it is. It is a simple hieroglyphic alphabet. I should be able to make sense out of it. She stared at it for perhaps 5 minutes then nodded.” Yes I am able to read most of it. they built this temple to appease the star gods who came and fought each other in their sky and on the ground. The star gods disappeared but left the coiling monsters behind! It says here also brother fought brother and sister fought sister to the death!” She looked up.” I think those snake beings caused this whole civilization to die.” --“”— At our second day Cirruit came.” We are able to send and receive, but I am getting no signal. We are in Union space and should be able to pick up GalNet, but nothing, not even the base line!” “Are you sure it is working?” “I am certain. The GalNet terminal is like new. I had the nanites from the Robot factory make me all the parts. That is why I am done earlier. With the nanites it was easy to make a second terminal and I can receive the signal from the first, but nothing from the outside!” “What could cause this?” “Only two things. the Nul-Nul over ran this part of space and destroyed every relay station in reach, or we are being jammed.” ”How can we determine if we are being jammed?” “The best way is to launch a Transdim beacon and remove it a few million klicks from the planet. If we are being jammed it is local and no technology I know can jam an entire star system.” “Well we got the robots and the Nanite factory.” --‘’’— We had launched the emergency beacon with a pre recorded message two days ago. I had the robots resume building the base on anew location away from the ruins. To make sure my friends would not loose hope I kept them busy, collecting specimen. We had the robots built us a basic skimmer and even surveyed a greater area around the base. With the Paralysator cannon along. Krabbel spotted it first and we found the overgrown wreck of a saran planet launder, but vegetation and jungle had destroyed it beyond repair. On the morning of the third day I said.” It seems no one heard our beacon. So we complete the base so we have the facilities to strip that Saran Planet Lander and make it a working ship.” But just then the GalNet terminal beeped and came on.” USS DEVASTATOR calling Olafsons Gang. Are you able to answer?” I believe I made the distance from my chair to the terminal in one jump and said.” Midshipman Olafson here. We are on Planet Quagmire bog and we have completed our mission. We are ready to return.” There was a moment of silence and I feared we lost them again. But it was Stahl’s image that appeared.” A Shuttle is on its way. Midshipman. Do you need medical assistance?” “No Sir. No casualties here.” --“”” I delivered my report before the other midshipmen groups, Lt. Clusen was there and so was Lt. Merkus. Captain Harris and Admiral Stahl stood in the background. I concluded:” For our scientific report, the collected specimen, unearthed ruins, captured alien Psionic being I am giving the podium to Midshipman Wetmouth.” Harris raised his hands.” One moment Mr. Olafson. Would you repeat how you ended up on a planet that was strictly off limits and deemed to dangerous for anyone except a special selected team with Marine support?” “Sir we where ordered there by Lt. Clusen, Sir. We had no idea where we where until I found the E Board in the packing crate.” Stahl said.” Lt Clusen, can you explain that to me ?” Clusen rose.” I had no information about this planet being dangerous. I received the orders to send the Olafson team for their evaluation test there from Academy HQ.” Harris said.” That is strange. The HQ orders where for Lt Strasenburgh and team, including the equipment on the shuttle. How come there was a Navy issue Transdim jammer in orbit around the planet? My Engineers said it came from this ship and was requested by you!” Someone handed Harris a note and he read it. “ Lt. Strasenburgh and team is right here on board. His orders to go to Quagmire where canceled.” Clusen was pale but he shrugged.” You must ask HQ on that. I have no authority over such things. I ordered a Jammer for class room instructions. I don’t know why there was one in orbit.” “Even if this is all true. Why did you not check on your students when you where unable to communicate with them? Would that to have been reason to raise alarm?” “The orders came form Academy HQ, I didn’t feel they where my responsibility. Sir may I request this to take elsewhere and not in front of the Midshipmen? “Oh it will happen right here. They earned the right to hear why the Navy sent a bunch of Midshipmen ill equipped to one of the most dangerous planets without any support.” Stahl got up.” I give you one chance and one chance only Mr. Clusen. If you tell me the truth now I will give you a fair trial and court martial. If you lie to me I will not consider you an officer and deal with you accordingly.” “Check the orders, Sir.” Stahl waved at someone and a marine escorted a furry gray being in Lt Uniform. Stahl said to it.” Lt. Nort. You are the Communications Officer that was on duty while these orders came from HQ. Can you confirm that?” The being was nervous and Clusen was staring at the being with such intensity as if he wanted to kill it with his gaze. The furry Lt tried to escape the stare and said in a quiet tone.” No Sir I can not confirm that. No communications have been received from the Academy during that time or any time while I was on duty since we left Arsenal 4.” “How come the orders where decoded by you?” “Sir I let Lt. Clusen change the orders that came fro Lt. Strasenburgh from the Science Council and I used a comm. Loop with an old Academy code to create these orders for Lt. Clusen.” ”Why would you let him do that?” “Because my family serves his family and he promised me to give them their freedom and the chance to leave that world. He did not keep his promise but threatened to have my family killed if I ever come forward!” Clusen hissed.” And die they will!” The furry Lt straightened.” At least they are no longer slaves and I am free to face charges as an officer and not as a coward.” Stahl said:” Mr. Nort I will deal with you later and I will investigate if Clusen family practices slavery then they will suffer the consequences.” He turned to Clusen.” Why?” “My family is forced to live below our status. Shunned by royalty. Midshipman Subbor's family is influential and will restore us, in return for my service to Subbor.” I am ashamed to have men like you on my ship. I am ashamed that this navy allows trash like you to wear this uniform. Marines take him and that Midshipman and get him out of my sight.” Stahl looked away as the marines dragged them out. Then he faced us.” You all and especially you Mr. Olafson must by now have the lowest opinion of this Navy and I can not find any excuses. All I can is offer my appolgies!” “Sir, no apologies necessary. I am proud to serve this great organization. It is true I experienced what might be called injustice. It is true I meet a few that might not live up to the high standards of this Navy, but meet many that hold up that standard, I met those who exceed it every day and I am very proud of this Navy, as a citizen and a member. I feel deeply honored and beyond what I deserve to be given a chance to serve alongside distinquished officers, hardworking enlisted and Senior staff. Most of all I feel deep gratitude to this Navy because it was the vehicle that allowed me to make friendships that are deeper than any family ties vould be.” I snapped in attention and saluted the Admiral. There was a moment of silence. Stahl simply nodded and said. “Why don’t you carry on with your report? I am eager to hear what your findings where.” --“””— Wetmouth concluded:” After cross-referencing with GalNet and the Encyclopedia Galactica. I am certain the snake beings are the legendary PSI weapon the Afonee used in the Glamaan war about 9000 years ago. The Afonee culture has ceased to exist but excavations on their home world found remains and depictions of beings very similar to the one we managed to capture.” “So all we had to do to solve the Quagmire mystery was to send the Olafson gang.” Harris smirked.” I should have thought of that!” Stahl grinned.” Yes that seems to be the case. Do you have any requests ort wishes?” Har-Hi nodded.” Yes Sir. I like to keep those old TKUs.” “Permission granted, anything else?” Krabbel danced nervous back and forth.” Well some ice cream would be nice, Sir!” That caused open laughter and Stahl nodded.” I see what I can do. You are on R&R for 48 hrs.” --“”— The Devastator had excellent recreational facilities but the most liked was the Village. It was a complete small down town area with shops, cafés, restaurants, virtu-shows and amusement attractions. The sky seemed real with clouds and a sun. It would even rain occationally. At the center was park with grass, picnic areas and a large pond in the middle for swimming and paddling in on inflateable floats. We had settled down at one of the picnic areas next to a big tree. Elfi wore a golden bathing suit that seemed painted to her body. Wetmouth hat a pink bikini on that revealed she had a perfect body with large firm breasts and long toned legs. Mao, Muhammad and me had swimming trunks. Hans was standing at the BBQ grill, the smoke he produced smelled deliciously of seared meat. He had a blule shirt over his shorts. Krabbel who only wore uniform when on duty was all his a hairy self hung from the tree holding two ice cream cones. Elfi who just had returned from a swim was a sight to see as she took of the bathing cap and dried her legs with a fluffy towel and sensuous moves. Cirruit propped himself up and looked over the lake. “I think I could swim. It looks like a lot of fun.” “Why don’t you?” I asked. “Because I am t dense. I don’t float, no matter how much I paddle. I usually walk along the bottom.” Mao who had disappeared for a while came back with a colorful box and he hollered.” They made it. It’s done! Oh I love to see your face Krabbel!” Elfi looked interested.” Krabbel does not have a face just lots of eyes and fangs.” ”I do have a face and a very handsome one if I might add. I could win any modeling contest.” “Really?” ”Oh yes only last year a Terran company that makes some sort of Insect spray wanted me for their commercials!” Mao handed the box to Krabbel.” Here you go and your mother sais hello, she is very proud of you and expectrs you to call her.” Krabbel took the package and Iasked Mao.” You know Krabbels mother?” He nodded.” Oh sure. I spend my second year break with Krabbel on Archa. I tell you those spider folks do not believe in ladders or stairs in their houses!” We laughed and Krabbel managed to tear the box open and held a strange orange plastic device with dark lenses into the sun. “What is that?” Elfi asked. Krabbel put it on his head and said with a happy tone.” Well sun-gasses of course! These are the first acrachno sunglasses, Mao and I going to manufacture them and become rich one day!” “Sun glasses?” Was all I could say “Have you ever seen a Terran without sunglasses? “ Mao asked. If you see sunglasses he or she is from the Sol system!” “Well Muhammad doesn’t wear them all the time and he is from Earth!” “How is it on Archa?” Muhammad asked. Mao leaned back.” Those are the most amazing cities you’ll ever see. Talking about filigrane! But no stairs I tell you, no ladders. They do have elevators on bigger buldings, but not for the faint of heart. Little platforms, no railings and the shoot outside their buildings up and down, some a mile high!” Krabbel raised his first leg pair.” We have plenty of limbs to hold on, so we never invented railings I guess.” Mao continued.” The Archas are the friendliest folks you could ever meet. Very competitive lot, and quite agressiv ein certain areas, they are predators or well evolved from predators. What they call their prey gradens isn’t for the squeamish either, but they started to have restaurants where they serve the food already killed or packaged.” “ We are getting civilized I tell you!” Krabbel added. “We recently even decided that killing of your sac siblings is perhaps a thing we should change.” “You kill your own kind?” Elfi asked. “A healthy female can lay 200 eggs and since we had our industrial revolution we don’t have any natural enemies anymore so it would get kind of crowded and it is an instinctive process when you are only very little. So it was actually promoted to a pint where only two or three sac siblings survived. Mothers often ate the rest who wasn’t killed. It only sounds cruel but it is not really. Very recently we started with fertility control and females lay only 2-3 eggs and let them mature. It is not to long ago females often killed their male partners at the height of sexual excstasy and for a male that was the only way to go and the one thing he lived for. But nowadays it happens only occationally .We look very much like spiders of Terra and other worlds and we have in some ways similar behavior patterns, but we are technically not spiders. See my four upper leg pairs developed claws and opposing claw..or finger if you would, we can manipulate objects much like the human hand can, we developed acustic communication and our digestive tract has evolved for us to eat solid food. Not just suck liquids.” “I think I would like to see Archa one day!” I said. “Oh I would love to show you aall around. My mom would be so happy to have you for company.” Hans came over holding a huge tray piled with steaks, burgers and dogs.” Go get it while their hot, there is more coming!” “Who you cooking for? The entire ships crew?” Har-Hi asked.He was the only one who wore full clothing and at least 4 knifes and perhaps a blaster. Mostly from me and Krabbel, Mao can eat a lot too…there won’t be much left so you better get it first!” We ate and Krabbel said between two bites.”I really like the idea of fried food. We cook food but frying and roasting is new to us.” Elfi nibbled at a burger.” How is your home planet Mao?” “Well not very different from the planet we just went, climate wise. We have swamps, lots of jungle and rivers.But we have oceans and islands too. When my ancestors left Earth they wanted a world as close to their native home as possible and found it in New Samoa. Old Samoan traditions are very important to us but other than that we are very much like any other Terran Colony world. My family thought I was nuts going to the Navy but now they are all proud and happy. They really like Krabbel, especially the kids.” Har-Hi used one of his razor sharp knifes to slice thins trips of his steak and he looked at Wetmouth.” Don’t answer if you don’t want but I always wondered how a Sojonite ended up in the Navy.” She sighed under her ever present mask.” That is a long story, but I give you the short version. I don’t know if you know about Sin 4. It is the most lawless hellhole in all the Galaxy, murder and rape are so common it barley raises an eyebrow. Criminal cartels and families control the world , but only as far as their own interests go. The lowest class the Skaakh lie in filth and conditions you would not believe possible. I was found on the steps of the Sojonite temple. I always suspected my mother to be a Skaakh and unable to provide for me. She did the best she could!” “The best she could?” Gasped Elfi.” Abandoning her child?” “you don’t understand , Elfi. Sin 4 is not a nice place like your palace or any other place you’ve seen. Hunger, real hunger kills and kills many every day. Mothers sell their kids for slaves and yes they sell them for meat.” Even I could not help but looked shocked at her. She continued.” Sin 4 is populated with beings from all over the Galaxy and human meat is a commodity on Sin 4 just like any other. So yes I think my mother did the best she could. It was a feat no less. The Sojonit temple is on an island and not easily accessible for Skaath. Mother Superior raised me and I never had to suffer hunger or thirst.While I was trained like any other Sojonit, she saw my gift and made me wear the veil of abstinence early on and gave me all the help to study knowledge. But the temple, Sin 4 is limited very limited, they have more bordellos and whore houses, casinos and amusement of the worst kind than anywhere else in the Galaxy but there are no schools, no universities. Sojonites travel everywhere where human and humanoid males and females have an appetite for sex and they also come to the temple. Mother Superior arranged for me to leave Sin 4 and reach Union space. I had no money, I was not a citizen and could not go back. So I walked in the recruiting office of that planet they made me a citizen right there and then after they tested me and send me to the academy.” Elfi hugged her and cried. “ I am so sorry Wetmouth. I promisse you have a home on Saran anytime as my sister!” “Those burgers smell mighty good! “ A Voice said and I turned to see. The Admiral was there carrying a big box, but he was out of uniform and wore the unmarked jumpsuit I had seem him first. I jumped up and wanted to say”Admiral on deck.” But he said.”Relax I am out of uniform and so are you. I came to keep my promisse. I brought some ice cream!” Krabbel zipped to the ground and came over in his silent fast way. Stahl grinned.” Why don’t you trade me this ice cream for a burger?” Krabbel took the box.” You got a deal!” Stahl sat down just as if was one of us and took a plate from Hans. Har Hi handed him a bottle of soda and Krabbel shrieked. “Oh by the sac of grandmother, that’s the best kind there is! Chocolate dipped soft serve! How did you know, Sir?” “I am immortal my eight legged friend I am supposed to be wise beyond human understanding and know everything!” Stahl chuckled. “I am not very wise and I simply asked Mr. Mao.” He dug into his steak and praised Hans cooking.”Oh just right, there isn’t much better than a flame broiled steak done just right. This is my favorite food” “You should try the Cattle baron in Topeka on Witchita planet.” I said.” No place serves a better steak.” He raised one eyebrow.” Oh you been to Witchita? The planet with the mega bone mystery?” “Yes I actually talked to the Science Corps Officer about that.” “You are right, Eric. There is no place that serves better steaks. I have been there. You seem well traveled.” “Not really, Sir. I was on my way to the Academy when the space bus made a stop there with engine problems.” He pointed his fork at my holster.” I see you carry the old 45.” “That old piece saved my life and I am glad I developed this habit.” He made me tell the incident while he finished his steak. Har-Hi took cigars out of his leg pocket, but the Admiral preferred one of Muhammads cigarettes. Then he leaned back and gave us all a long look. “ It is not just steaks an ice cream that brought me here.” He took a sip of his soda .”I really enjoyed your company too. I feel things I haven’t felt in quite a while looking at you princess and having a legendary Sojonit sister in a bikini make me realize I am still just a man. It is a good realization!” He sighed.” I also came to tell you that you are going to be leave the ship tomorrow.” Wetmouth covered her bare legs with a towel more instinctively than conscious and said.” Sir we still have six month to go before we hopefully graduate. Would you be willing to inform us where we have erred or not met expectations?” “You did not do anything wrong and you exceeded expectations in every way. That is why I want you to go to Newport and compete with other Seniors for the Reagan trophy.” He crushed his cigarette.” I am sure Wetmouth knows what I am taking about but let me explain anyway. All over Union space we have 25 Naval Academies. Eric and Elfiara came from Arsenal II. Har-Hi and Muhammad from Annapolis Earth, Krabbel, Hans and Mao-Mao from Portsmouth on Briton and Cirruit was evaluated and accepted at Pak Nam. There is one Academy you might not have heard of, it is the Naval Academy College on Newport. It is an advanced school where the best of the best cadets are sent to serve their third year Every four years there is a traditional challenge called the Reagan Trophy . In the last 30 years only Cadets from Newport won the trophy. I don’t like Newport and between you and me I don’t like Admiral Dent who runs the College. Your friend Lt. Clasen was a graduate of Newport. I don’t like this elite breeding. At least not this way. I didn’t like it when I was a Cadet so long ago and I don’t like it now. But they produce results and no one seems to be able to beat them “I want you to go there, represent the Flagship and show them! Now I don’t want you to think I respect you any less or would be angry if you do not win, but I expect you to do your very best.” We stood almost simultaneously and I said.” We will do just that, Sir!” He grinned broadly.” The challenges are in every field you study and culminate in a final challenge that is different every year and this time Admiral Elligott and I will personally supervise the final event.” ---“””— NEWPORT We had packed our bags and where ready for departure. Lt. Merkus wished us luck and surpsingly the other Midshipmen cheered and one yelled:” Kick their butts!” Harris met us at the shuttle deck we where supposed to report. “Oh no, you are not going like this! Follow me!” Captain Harris led us on a slide way and said.” This is personal. I know the Newport Cadets are good, very good, but so are you! This is the Navy Flagship the pride of the Union. This is my ship and you are representing the Flag ship and me! I can’t let you go like this.” Harris didn’t say much more but led us into a quiet almost deserted area of the 25th deck which was the largest deck area wise and housed most of the Devastators auxillery ships, such as destroyers, gun boats and shuttles. He had to use his Captains code to open a thick door and a sign read” Restricted area. He pointed at an Autodresser.” Get in and then go through that Airlock and meet me there.” The Autodresser changed our standard uniforms into sleek black belted combinations complete with side arm and black leather jacket sporting the Devastator flag ship logo on one arm . Har-Hi and my jacket also had the Wolfcraft squadron patches and the ribbon display showed that we all had an added Bronze Star ribbon. The boots where polished pseudo leather all terrains normally only allowed to be worn by officers of Full lutenant or higher. I checked for the 45 and made sure it was where it belonged. Har Hi did the same with his knifes and sword. Wetmouth tugged on her wig and mask as she left the dresser and we all went through the air lock. There in a dim lit hangar stood Harris next to a brand new Barracuda Class destroyer. He checked us with an approving nod.” I want them to know that you came from the flag ship and you won’t arrive in a lame D12 shuttle, rank has its privileges and I want you to take that Baracuda. It’s the newest and fastest of its kind. It shows them that I trust my Seniors with a ship all on their own.” He gestured to the boarding ramp.” Mr. Olafson at least temporary this is your first command. Bring her back in one piece if you can.” I felt elated, the prospect of my own ship even for a brief time was like a rush to me. “Bring her back in one piece, Aye Sir!” “She is fully coded to you all. The stores are packed with munitions and the tanks are full. You have a Navigator find your way to Newport and be there in 10 days.” --“”” the Baracuda was an elongated flattened cylinder with four powerful ISAH pods at one end and tapered to a flat chisel bow. It was 87 meters long and 25 meters thick. Had crew accommodations for 10 and was heavily armed and shielded. A prime example of Terran Mil-tech. the small bridge had all the usual duty stations but much closer together. “Muhamad would you mind to take her out?” “I thought you never ask.” “Krabbel plot us a course to Newport!” “Plotted and on the board.” “Mr Ciruit. Engine status?” “My engines are primed on full standby and ready!” “Elfi request launch permission.” “We are cleared for launch. Hangar evacuated and hangar doors are opening!” Muhammad flew a tight loop around the Devastators pole axis and accelerated almost redlining the thrusters and we slipped into quasi space and went superluminal.” Muhammad lifted the large Virtu helmet and he smiled elated.” This fish is fast!” --“””--- I got up and said.” Har Hi you got the Conn.” He slipped into the Command chair while I went to the door. “Where are you going?” asked Wetmouth. I couldn’t help it but grinned from ear to ear.” I am going tocheck out the Captain’s Cabin and make my first official log book entry!” She too smiled behind her mask.” Aye Captain!” The Barracuda was tinny compared to the Devastator but it was still a full sized Destroyer, normally with a Crew compliment of 40 and 5 Marines. It had a Galley, Crew and Officers Mess, Sick bay, Even a small lab and science department, and an array of weapons. A Destroyers role in modern space warfare was to engage enemy carriers and gun boats, attack space fortifications and support capital ships with protection against fighters, bombers and enemy Destroyers. Captain’s quarters where small and everything was sterile and factory new. On a small book shelf behind the captain’s desk where the five books that where standard in any captain’s room: The Bible (or other religious book) , Trafalgar, Captain Uhru’s Memories, Moby Dick and The Adventures of Herron (one of the greatest Captains ever ) On the desk was a large leather bound paper book and a holder with a writing pen. It was tradition on all Terran ships to keep a handwritten log. The computronic would record every word spoken on the bridge and all sensor data, every Department head was keeping a technical log, but the handwritten log bog was tradition and the log books every ship that ever went to the stars was kept in a special archive on Earth and a testimony to man’s conquest of space. Above the table was a small visual sensor that would record my writing and add it to the main log. In case of a catastrophic event the log book record would be launched in a small capsule and travel to Earth. I opened the book and turned to the first page and wrote my first log entry it was a very solemn and special moment for me. Just as I finished my first entry, the Alarm sounded and Har Hi’s voice came over the intercom. Captain to the bridge and all hands battle stations” The Captain’s quarters where on the same deck as the Bridge and it took me only a few moments to reach it. Category:Fragments